Enredados
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "Tan solo son dos estudiantes de sexto curso del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y tienen que conformarse con enredar sus caminos con encantamientos que todavía no se han inventado." AU Hogwarts


**Disclaimer: **Ni k ni Harry Potter me pertenecen. De fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Hogwarts AU. Ambientado en 1987 (seis años después de la primera caída de Voldemort) Yata y Fushimi están en sexto curso.

~.

Tienen las manos metidas hasta el fondo del macetero de la _Dascurainia Sophia_ y cada vez que sus dedos se rozan al trenzar la raíz de la planta, a Yata le da un respingo. La profesora Sprout les ha explicado que muchas veces las raíces de esta planta no son capaces de enredarse por sí mismas y necesitan algo de ayuda para crecer fuertes y sanas.

Que Yata se comporte como si la piel de Fushimi fuera conductora de ese fenómeno tan extraño que los _muggles _ llaman "electricidad" o incluso, como si llegara a quemar, no hace más que retrasarles.

—Tsk.

Las gafas se le escurren despacio por el puente de la nariz. La humedad del invernadero seis se le pega a la piel y las manos de Yata no dejan de sudar, complicándoles aún más el trabajo. Fushimi enreda las raíces despacio, con maestría. Sus dedos largos y elegantes llegan a confundirse con las hebras de la _Dascurainia Sophia _y durante unos instantes, tiene la esperanza de recuperar el ritmo del resto de la clase y terminar el trabajo antes de que finalice la lección.

Pero entonces Yata vuelve a trenzar mal su parte.

Se le escapan las raíces entre sus torpes y húmedos dedos y en un osco intento por recuperarlas antes de que se pierdan entre la tierra del macetero, acaricia la palma de la mano de Saruhiko. Es tan solo un momento, apenas unos segundos en los que su piel vuelve a encontrarse y a Fushimi le invade el recuerdo de aquella noche en el baño de prefectos donde por una vez se permitieron quererse y en vez de marcharse cada uno por su lado, se quedaron enredados en los brazos del otro, Misaki entrelazando los dedos con los suyos y él besándole en lugares que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

El contacto dura un parpadeo, apenas un latido.

Yata saca las manos de golpe del macetero en un movimiento tan exagerado que termina tirando al suelo el bote de fertilizante que debían añadir una vez trenzadas todas las raíces.

— ¡Vamos, no me jodas!

—Diez puntos menos para Griffindor, Yata –Saruhiko esboza una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar los quejidos del resto de alumnos de Griffindor del invernadero. Levanta un poco la mirada y el nudo en el estómago le estruja un poco más cuando ve a Misaki con las mejillas encendidas, los mechones pelirrojos enredados y el uniforme desarreglado. Chasca la lengua. Hace un par de semanas desde su último encuentro nocturno en los baños de la quinta planta y _quizás _comienza a echarlos de menos.

Tal vez.

Yata maldice y refunfuña que no es su culpa que esa planta sea tan inútil que ni puede crecer sola y antes de que vuelva a meter las manos en el macetero, la profesora Sprout le quita otros cinco puntos y acaba castigándolo.

—Tu compañero y tú tendréis que volver cuando terminen las clases para trenzar el resto de _Dascurainia Sophia _que se han quedado a medias. Y da gracias que no te mando a podar los _Snargaluff _—añade la profesora ante la mirada estupefacta del pelirrojo.

Saruhiko entrecierra los ojos y deja escapar adrede las raíces que Yata había logrado enredar a lo largo de la clase.

Es su sexto curso en Hogwarts y siempre que ha tenido la _mala suerte _de hacer algún ejercicio con Misaki, han terminado los dos suspensos o castigados. Da igual que ni siquiera estén en la misma casa. Curso tras curso, cuando les tocaba hacer algún ejercicio en parejas, Yata le buscaba con la mirada y prácticamente le obligaba a trabajar con él. Tampoco es que tuviera otra opción. El resto de compañeros siempre habían evitado trabajar con Fushimi, cosa que en parte agradecía. Pero trabajar con Misaki conllevaba horas desperdiciadas, aguantar quejidos estridentes y escusas baratas y por supuesto, castigos improcedentes en los que él no tenía nada que ver.

—Tsk.

—Eh, ¿a qué viene ese "tsk"? —Yata desliza las manos dentro del macetero con tal brusquedad que hunde los últimos rizomas que Saruhiko había logrado hilar. _Inútil_. —Si tienes algo que decirme, dilo.

Siente la intensa mirada de Misaki clavársele entre las sienes y cuando al fin sus ojos se encuentran por primera vez desde que comenzó la clase de Herbología, Saruhiko no hace por disimular la mueca de hastío que escurre entre sus labios.

_Siempre tan dramático._

—No sabes mantener la boca cerrada, ¿verdad? —le espeta sin siquiera mirarle. El efecto de sus palabras le golpea tanto a Misaki como a él. Porque cada una de ellas rezuma un veneno tan puro y ancestral como su propio apellido. Son maldiciones imperdonables cargadas de una rabia y un deseo de herir que en su boca le suenan extrañas e incluso su propia voz llega a asustarle por lo semejante que la encuentra a la de su padre.

Se lo recrimina por lo que acaba de ocurrirle con la profesora Sprout. Por lo que le dijo la última vez que lo hicieron en los baños de prefectos, con sus piernas enredadas en su cadera y el aliento chocando contra el oído. Por todas aquellas veces que Misaki ha dicho demasiado y Saruhiko no ha sido capaz de responderle.

—Igual tienes que cerrármela tú.

Las raíces se pierden entre sus dedos.

Fushimi le mira por encima de las gafas. En cualquier otro momento, pensaría que el pelirrojo le habla sin segundas intenciones ni sentidos ocultos. Se reiría de él por su casta inocencia y por la mala pata que tiene siempre para elegir las palabras. Pero a Saruhiko no se le pasa por alto las mejillas enrojecidas ni los labios apretados en aquella mueca tan graciosa que hace cuando se siente avergonzado. Se pierde en cómo Misaki alterna la mirada entre sus ojos y las raíces, en lo agitada que se ha vuelto su respiración.

En la punta de la lengua recorriendo sus labios.

Cerrarle la boca. Con un beso, a ser posible. O con la lengua, si le deja.

Apresar sus labios como no la ha hecho en dos semanas. Acallar los gemidos entrecortados con sus dedos o con la mano entera si estos se vuelven demasiado frenéticos. Porque a Misaki nunca se le ha dado bien estarse callado y aunque no haya nada que más le guste que escuchar sus jadeos resonando entre las paredes del baño de prefectos, todas las noches Filch está al acecho y Saruhiko no tiene más remedio que ahogar sus súplicas antes de que terminen despertando a todo el castillo.

Deja escapar una risa jocosa, mordaz.

— ¿Tan desesperado estás, Misaki~? —observa con regocijo como el pelirrojo frunce el ceño y le atraviesa con la mirada. La sonrisa se estira hasta adquirir ese toque maniático, casi demencial, que transforma su rostro en una máscara cruel. Sabe bien de quien ha heredado esa sonrisa. — ¿Tanto me echas de menos?

Yata se muerde los labios, sus manos se convierten en puños dentro de la maceta y no se percata de que está partiendo algunas de las raíces. Saruhiko le mira triunfante, divertido. A punto está de lanzarle un nuevo comentario cargado de ironía cuando Misaki le encara, y poco a poco su actitud dominante se disuelve como un hechizo mal ejecutado. Es su barbilla levantada, el orgullo henchido, la mirada desafiante que es capaz de ver hasta el alma lo que termina por paralizarle y dejar de sonreír. A Yata el sonrojo todavía le llega hasta las orejas y el aura que desprende es tan intensa, tan brillante que Fushimi es incapaz de apartar la mirada.

—Al menos yo tengo el valor de reconocerlo. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo de ti?

Desde que se conocen, Saruhiko siempre ha sido más alto que Misaki - algo que al pelirrojo nunca le ha hecho ni pizca de gracia-, pero en ese momento, en aquella clase de Herbología a mediados de febrero, Saruhiko no solo se siente más pequeño.

Se siente aplastado. Preso del hechizo más potente que le han lanzado en su vida. Cegado por toda esa esencia digna de un Griffindor que Yata desprende casi sin proponérselo. Atrapado por esa mirada penetrante. Asustado por el significado de las palabras. Todas y cada una de sus emociones le llevan de vuelta a aquella noche de hace dos semanas, donde Misaki hundía las uñas en su espalda mientras Saruhiko le mordía en el cuello, dejando marcas que no lograría tapar con la camisa del uniforme. Sus cuerpos se amoldaban la perfección, chocaban en movimientos frenéticos contra los azulejos del baño y Misaki no dejaba de jadear en la oreja de Saruhiko para que fuera más rápido, más duro.

No duraron mucho más y cuando Yata fue capaz de recobrar el aliento, las rodillas temblando, la mirada todavía vidriosa, dejó escapar un último suspiro y susurró:

—Saru…creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

Y Saruhiko se sintió desfallecer.

Porque de todo lo que Misaki podía llegar a sentir por él, el _amor _era lo único que no sabía cómo gestionar.

Podía lidiar con ese odio colérico y salvaje que Yata le profesaba durante los partidos de quidditch. Sabía cómo sobrellevar sus enfados, las pataletas, los estallidos de risa en mitad de una clase y el llanto repentino que le daba después de beberse cuatro cervezas de mantequilla. Era capaz de controlar los encuentros nocturnos en los que uno de los dos terminaba empotrado contra la pared y todo era mordiscos y besos robados hasta las tantas de la madrugada y al día siguiente si te he visto no me acuerdo.

Podía lidiar con todo aquello, pero lo que no concebía, lo que escapaba a su entendimiento, a lo que no se atrevía a enfrentarse, era a un Misaki enamorado de él.

Tal vez por eso lleva evitándole desde entonces. Es posible que durante esas dos semanas haya hecho lo imposible por ni siquiera mirarle porque las escalofriantes carcajadas de Niki no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza cada vez que se cruzaba con Misaki en los pasillos. Por qué cómo iba alguien a _quererle_.

Quizás porque sabe a la perfección lo corrompida que está la sangre que corre por sus venas, prefiere alejarse de lo mejor que le ha pasado en Hogwarts, para no ser como su padre y terminar por romper todo aquello que quiere.

Cuando Saruhiko quiere darse cuenta, la clase ya ha terminado y la mayoría de sus compañeros están saliendo del aula. Misaki no se ha movido de su sitio y continúa mirándolo a los ojos, como si esperara desentrañar todos los pensamientos de Fushimi con tan solo una mirada. Y quizás en otra vida, en otro universo hubiera sido posible. Pero en ese momento, tan solo son dos estudiantes de sexto curso del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y tienen que conformarse con enredar sus caminos con encantamientos que todavía no se han inventado.

—Nos vemos luego.

Misaki recoge sus cosas y sale por la puerta del invernadero a grandes zancadas y sin mirar atrás. Fushimi permanece unos segundos más en el aula, todavía con las manos metidas dentro del macetero de la _Dascurainia Sophia _y la sensación de vacío presionándole el pecho.

Quizás para cuando llegue la hora del castigo, Saruhiko haya logrado aprender el contrahechizo que le libere de la radiante y cálida magia de Misaki.

Aunque si existiera, tampoco está muy seguro de si querría utilizarlo.

~.

**N/A:** Ya dije en mi anterior fic sarumi au hogwarts que Saru siendo muy podemos follar pero no te puto pilles me daba la vida y me la sigue dando, pero ahora quería hacerle sufrir xD También me pone muy feliz escribir a Misaki siendo un desastre y destilando energía griffindor por todos sus poros.

He vuelto a meter una referencia de Aqui No Hay Quien Viva y no me arrepiento de nada. Si alguien la encuentra, review.

Muchas gracias por leer! :3


End file.
